Family Members of Chibita
Although his most popular setting is that of an orphan, Chibita has also had many different family members throughout incarnations of Osomatsu-kun. This listing details the various parents, siblings, and other relatives seen within the adaptations. Parental Figures These parents are often created just for the specific story, and their designs usually tend to not appear again for other characters. The characters below mainly apply to the manga version of Osomatsu-kun, although other adaptations and Akatsuka works can show more variations. Greengrocer Couple *Appearing in: "It's a Hard Time to Sell Bananas" (バナナをうるのはくろうするぜ) The couple trust Osomatsu with helping them sell the bananas from their store. The father is tall and bald, not resembling his son much, and the mother is dark-haired. Principal Father *Appearing in: "Tonkachibi Talent" (トンカチビタレント) This father is shown to be a taller, portly bald man with a single hair and a mustache. He is the principal at the boys' school, which guarantees his son a role in the Urashima Taro play. Santa Claus *Appearing in: "Santa's Son Has Come Over" (サンタのむすこがやってきた) The figure of Christmas legend gets his son to take over after he is bedridden. Mr. Takeyama *Appearing in: "Let's Visit Trouble Instead of Papa" (パパのかわりにめんどうみよう) This father is a co-worker of Matsuzo, and has a troublesome son named Takeaki (essentially Chibita with a bowlcut). He resembles a much older Takeaki in a suit, but with a sparse mustache. Mountain Guide Father *Appearing in: "A Snowy Inn that Leaves the Heart Pounding" (ハートがとびだす雪の宿) This father resembles a much taller, older Chibita. He has a sparse mustache, and wears a hachimaki around his head. Boss of the Smog Family *Appearing in: "The Simple Smog Family" (せいぞろいスモッグ一家) A gang boss whose identity is shrouded in smog, leaving him with an entirely obscured head. He challenges the sextuplets to a fight after they bully Chibita, but his face is exposed after rain and revealing him to be a rather attractive man. In the end of the story, he is seen to have quit his job to become a popular new actor with his looks. Game Jewelry Store Owners *Appearing in: "The Rich Boy of Game" (賀目のぼっちゃま) A pair of rich parents decked out in jewels and gold, that as this title suggests, own the Game jewelry store (as well as a castle). They bear a slight resemblance to the Kansai couple who later show up as relatives of the Matsuno family, though with some differences. Mother *Appearing in: "This Heavy Weight of Chibita is Trouble" (チビ太のおもりはチビしいよ) This woman offers for the sextuplets to babysit her son, offering them pencils in return. She has dark hair in a style similar to the first mother design, though she bears whisker-like marks like Chibita. Foolish Couple *Appearing in: "Chibita the Billionaire" (チビ太は億万長者) This couple rise to become wealthy after Chibita digs up a rare treasure in their backyard, but waste their money fast. Chibita would appear to get his looks more from his mother, with her having the same facial features except the "whiskers". However, his father is balding and has the same crease in his head, along with a sole hair sticking up in the back. Strict Couple *Appearing in: "The Best Severe Discipline in Japan" (きびしいしつけは日本一よ) A strict couple that Chibita returns home to at the end of the story, who have a single radish for him to eat. The mother is tall and dark-haired, and the father is shorter, balder, and with an overbite. Short Couple *Appearing in: "Leave the Babysitting to the Dog" (るす番はイヌにまかせろ) Unlike previous couples that had one short parent or with both being tall, this mother and father of Chibita are both shown to be around his height and with large heads. His father resembles the uncle that appears in the shrinking potion story, while his mother wears her hair up in a bun. The 1966 anime adaptation of the story removes the sighting of the mother, but retains the father. Businessman Father *Appearing in: "Let's Get Excited About Golf" (ゴルフでごきげんとりましょう) This version of a Chibita parent is the boss at the company that Matsuzo and Iyami work at, and has the two compete in a golf tournament. Cat Couple *Appearing in: "The Cat Boy of Iyami's Circus" (イヤミサーカスのネコ少年) A pair of wild cats that raised Chibita, before he was taken away to be a subject in Iyami's circus. They and Chibita can speak to each other in a special cat language. Businessman Father #2 *Appearing in: "The Battle of Plamo" (プラモ大作戦) A different business dad, bald and with whiskers. Beach Father *Appearing in: "A Profitable Guest House"' '(民宿まるもうけ) He and Chibita run a vacation lodge at a beach, that turns out to be run-down and terrible to reside in. He has a crease in his head and a single hair like his son, as well as a sparse mustache and single tooth. Angry Father (Chibita-kun series) *Appearing in: "Chibio and Saruiet" This father is short like Chibita, with a balding head but a thick mustache and thick brows. He constantly wears an aggravated expression, and attempts to get in the way of his son's affection for a monkey-like girl named Kiko. Flashback Mother *Appearing in: "Old Man Chibita's Story" (チビ太老人夜話) A short woman with a bun and face similar to Chibita. She bears witness to her son going out of control with his new gun. Rich Father *Appearing in: "Favor to Iyami-sensei" (ヒイキのイヤミ先生) Chibita is seen with this father briefly in the 2nd run. The two live in an expensive mansion, and Chibita has received a car from him. The man resembles Chibita, but with a large broom-like mustache. Existing Characters Depicted as Parents: Alternatively, characters already established as separate stars by Akatsuka may be cast in the role of a parent for Chibita. Dekapan The 1988 Pierrot series has Dekapan set as Chibita's father in episodes 34 and 53, both times depicting him as a rich business man. He also substitutes for the tramp role that Mojamoja-ojichan played, in its adaptation of "The Downtown Chibita Kid" as episode 79 ("Chibita's Mother"). In the manga itself, he can serve as an adoptive father at points, though one that treats Chibita like a dog. He is also depicted as a father in a chapter of Boy Friday, who mourns the loss of his dead son and wishes to take Friday to be his new Chibita. Mojamoja-ojichan *Appearing in: "The Downtown Chibita Kid" (下町のチビ太キッド) A shabby old tramp who adopted Chibita as his son after he was abandoned as a baby. He is targeted by a mobster mole man and a woman claiming to be Chibita's mother. Like the story itself paying homage to the film "The Kid", he was visually based off of Charlie Chaplin's famous Tramp character. He is also shown in this sort of role in two stories in the Chibita-kun spin-off series. Other Relatives and Guardians: These are assorted relatives of Chibita either by blood or mentor nature, that are shown to appear through a given series. Sometimes they may be pre-existing characters set as relatives just for the plot of a story. As with above, these characters mostly apply to -kun, with any outside series noted where applicable. Totoko The setting of "It's All Fine Until You Take Off His Hat" (帽子をとったらはいそれまでよ) exclusively had Totoko portrayed as a cousin of Chibita, with her dropping him off on the sextuplets instead of baby-sitting him herself. Osomatsu later learned she was supposed to be watching him and decided to get revenge by blowing Chibita's school hat off with a fan, leaving Totoko to be attacked by the out-of-control child. Scientist Uncle *Appearing in: "A Giant Chibita Appears!?" (巨大チビ太出現!?) A short man with a long mustache and a bald head like his nephew's. He helps create a potion for Chibita to get revenge on the sextuplets, and is later talked into shaving so he can pose as Chibita's twin for them to go to the movie theater together. Foster Parents *Appearing in: "The Foster Parents are Preoccupied" (里親はビリビリとしつけるざます) A couple that attempt to raise Chibita as their son, but are wrong for him in different ways. The father is too laid-back and foolish, leaving for him to be lead around by Chibita. The mother is the opposite, being brutal and stern as she often hits Chibita or punishes him harshly. The mother's design is a re-use of the character previously used for Matsuyo's boss and for the rich Kansai wife, often taking such roles of being a snooty and affluent type. The father's design somewhat resembles that of Totoko's father in the first run. Policeman Uncle * Appearing in: "Chibita the Fake Cop" (チビ太のニセ警官) A short man with a Chaplin-style mustache. He winds up having his clothes stolen by Chibita while he sleeps, and his nephew goes around causing trouble while pretending to be him. Siblings: In rarer settings, Chibita may be seen with a brother or sister, although they are never shown with their parents around. Older Brother *Appearing in: "We've Made Up Our Minds, Let's Run Away from Home" (あたまをまるめて家出をしよう), "Spoil Yourself at the Department Store!" (デパートでにげまわれ!) One example of minor continuity in the earliest period of the manga can be seen with this unnamed older brother character. He is a taller, stockier figure with dark hair and a pig-like nose. In both of his appearances, Osomatsu has hurt or upset Chibita and this boy comes to attack him back in retaliation. It can be figured that as Chibita became a stronger and more pro-active character in his own right, the role of an older sibling was deemed unnecessary as he would no longer need someone to protect him. Hatabō See: Hatabō Although usually unrelated to Chibita, he and Chibita are depicted as two of the deceased brothers of Gon in Let's La Gon. '' Osomatsu is also shown to be their eldest brother, and his death wound up causing Hatabō to die from witnessing it. Chibiko *Appearing in: ''Chibita-kun A younger sister figure for Chibita, appearing in one story of Chibita-kun. ''She is a young girl around his height with similar whisker-like markings, but with short black hair and a clover hair decoration. Chibita must come to her aid after she has her youth drained by a vampire-like man, and get her youth back. A girl with an identical design appears in a later chapter, though there is no familial recognition. Her design is also briefly seen in an ''Otasuke-kun chapter, when Ichiro acts like a yakuza and intimidates her and another child. Baby Sibling *Appearing in: Extraordinary Ataro The second incarnation of a younger sibling resembles a much smaller toddler Chibita, except for having spiral blush marks on their cheeks. They are shown buying doughnuts with him, and later bite Nyarome. Family Members imported from "Kantaro": When the Kantaro manga had a number of chapters reprinted into the Chibita-kun tankobon and some were subsequently adapted for the 1966 anime, Chibita gained some of Kantaro's own family. Some of the Kantaro stories can be seen to be prototypes of certain Chibita-centric chapters, or have similar elements pop up. Zookeeper Uncle *Appearing in: "Kantaro's Part-Time Job"/"Chibita the Zookeeper" A short bald man that resembles the scientist uncle. As he sleeps, his nephew steals his mustache and his clothing to go play as a zookeeper. This story predated and would seem to have inspired the chapter with Chibita acting as a policeman. Tall Mother *Appearing in: "Kantaro's Part-Time Job"/"Chibita the Zookeeper" A tall woman with dark, curly hair. She greets the uncle upon his return home, and little else is seen of her in the story. Garbage-Collecting Father *Appearing in: A short man with a Chaplin mustache that goes about picking up trash in his basket. He and his son find a lamp with a genie, that they proceed to make wishes with. His design appears to be re-used with the policeman uncle. King Father *Appearing in: A tall man, with a facial shape similar to characters like Hatabō and with swirly blush markings on his cheeks. Short Mother *Appearing in: A small woman with large glasses and a high bun hairstyle. She becomes horrified by her son bringing home a mermaid. Family Exclusive to the 1988 Pierrot series: Cavewoman Mother and Younger Brothers *Appearing in: "A Dinosaur Egg Omelette" Chibita receives a letter from this mother, who is shown to be a short cavewoman with an identical face. She is also depicted to have five other children, all being younger and smaller versions of Chibita in her care. King and Queen *Appearing in: "It's Hard to be Prince Chibita" The king and queen have died sometime prior to the events of the episode, and are depicted in a painting. Like their son, they are both very short and have his type of facial features. Bee Mother *Appearing in: "Chibita the Bee's Violin" A queen bee and mother of Chibita that went missing. She is a short, plump bee woman with a face much like his. Chibita has searched for her, and will not stop his quest until he can find her. The plot of the episode and her role is a parody of the Tatsunoko anime "Honeybee Hutch"; several Pierrot staff members had also worked at Tatsunoko. Long-Lost Mother *Appearing in: "Chibita's Mother" This woman abandoned Chibita on a doorstep when he was an infant, but later comes back looking for him when he works as a shoe-shine boy. She considers committing suicide out of despair, but decides to involve Iyami and Hatabō in abducting her son for her. She turns out to be a rich woman, and though Chibita has all he could want with her, he feels more familial relation to the man who raised him and sees that he has become even worse-off. His mother allows him to go back to Dekapan, and tearfully bids him goodbye from afar. Unlike the manga story the episode was based from, this woman is truly Chibita's mother and depicted in a beautiful, modern anime style as opposed to the creepy expression the false mother had when her face was shown. Category:Lists